


Wilkołak i jego ukochany

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu był duch i portret, którzy byli w sobie zakochani.Tłumaczenie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Werewolf and His Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837102) by [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog). 



> Zgoda: jest  
> Bety: Patronuska, Arcanum Felis, Ana, Nika_blue. Dziękuję, że mimo braków i błędów autorki, wytrwałyście.

 

Wczorajszego poranka odwiedziła mnie jedna z moich wnuczek, chociaż właściwszym określeniem jest praprawnuczka. Trudno już mi to pamiętać… W każdym razie wyglądała ślicznie ze swoimi poważnymi, brązowymi oczami i delikatną budową ciała, którą podkreślały nowe, wyjściowe szaty. Sprawiała wrażenie, że silniejszy podmuch wiatru mógłby ją porwać.

 

Przyszła do mnie z historią tragicznego romansu. Chłopiec był zbyt biedny, zbyt głupi, pochodził z nieodpowiedniej rodziny… I inne takie typowe głupoty. Ojciec już wybrał dla niej miłego, statecznego kawalera z rodziny o właściwych tradycjach. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna się poddać i zaakceptować pierścionek zaręczynowy, czy natychmiast uciec z tym szalonym, młodym artystą, w którym się zakochała.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się we mnie, jakbym była jakimś mędrcem lub wyrocznią. Osiągnęłam już ten wiek, gdzie ludzie z reguły mnie ignorują, ale ciągle pozostała garstka, która przychodzi w poszukiwaniu wiedzy. Zastanawiałam się, co może takiego we mnie widzieć, gdy na mnie patrzyła. Wyglądałam na specjalistę od szalonych, młodych artystów? Lub od miłości?

Minęły lata, odkąd uganiałam się za chłopcami, a dodatkowo my, Zabini, nigdy nie mieliśmy szczęścia w miłości. Sieroty, wdowy czy panienki w ciąży, gdzie nikt nie chciał przyznać się do ojcostwa — raczej tak można było opisać nasze sukcesy w tym temacie. Mogłam powiedzieć prawnuczce tylko to, że uczucie nie wytrzyma próby czasu. Mogłam powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie chłopiec w końcu ją zostawi. Mogłam powiedzieć, iż pewnego dnia obudzi się i możliwe, że nic nie będzie do niego czuła, o ile nie będzie odczuwać czegoś gorszego od obojętności.

Jednak przyszła do mnie w poszukiwaniu słów otuchy i nadziei. Co miałam zrobić? Może rzeczywiście byłam tym specjalistą od miłości, za którego mnie brała… Opowiedziałam więc jej historię o duchu i wilkołaku.

Spoglądając na zmartwioną twarz, doskonale wiedziałam, którą część historii powinnam powiedzieć. Starałam się dobrać najodpowiedniejsze słowa, by móc dać jej to, czego ode mnie potrzebowała. Postanowiłam opowiedzieć bajkę. Prawie słychać było „Za górami, za lasami, w pewnej dalekiej krainie…”

Wiele lat temu, kiedy sama byłam jeszcze dziewczynką uczęszczającą do Hogwartu, był tam duch i portret, którzy się w sobie zakochali. Obraz przedstawiał wilkołaka, bardzo miłego i łagodnego mężczyznę, którym za życia pogardzało wiele osób, niemogących zobaczyć niczego poza powłoką jego choroby. W tamtych czasach bycie wilkołakiem było czymś strasznym. Nie istniało na to lekarstwo i takie osoby mogły czasami liczyć tylko na litość.

 

Moja prawnuczka prawdopodobnie nigdy w swoim życiu nie spotkała wilkołaka i wyraźnie widziałam jej fascynację. Była aż za bardzo chętna, by zaakceptować go jako tragiczną postać historii, w czasach, gdy takie rzeczy nie były wyleczalne.

 

Jednak wilkołak w moich wspomnieniach nie był szlachetną, tragiczną postacią. Wisiał w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru oprawiony w olbrzymią, pozłacaną ramę i był naszym talizmanem na szczęście, naszym opiekunem i przyjacielem. Według plakietki nazywał się Remus Lupin, ale większość Gryfonów znała go jako Wilka z Wieży. Miał połatane i znoszone ubrania, jednak nie wpływało to negatywnie na naszą sympatię w stosunku do niego, wręcz przeciwnie — dzięki temu wydawał nam się bardziej przystępny. Był ciepły i wyświechtany, zupełnie jak ulubiony koc dziecka.

Na płótnie widniało przytulne wnętrze z wygodnymi meblami i płonącym kominkiem. Miał nawet swoje godziny przyjęć, tak je przynajmniej nazywał. Doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że gabinet Wilka z Wieży był po prostu mieszanką farb i lakieru, jednak za bardzo go ceniliśmy, by którekolwiek z nas odważyło się mu to powiedzieć. Wielu pierwszorocznych, tęskniących za domem, godzinami stało w nocy przed portretem, rozmawiając z nim i pomimo tego, że nie mógł zaoferować żadnego pocieszającego uścisku, zawsze słał prośbę do skrzatów w kuchni o kubek gorącej czekolady. Siadał w swoim namalowanym fotelu, popijając namalowany napój, gdy w międzyczasie uczeń grzał się swoim własnym, prawdziwym i gorącym.

Oczywiście, raz w miesiącu zostawiał nas, by udać się — jak to mawiał — na wakacje. Mimo tego, że wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, dlaczego go nie było, to prawie nigdy nie opowiadał o samym byciu wilkołakiem. Wydaje mi się, że chciał nas chronić przez zbyt dużą ilością bolesnej prawdy. Jego ramy były puste przez dzień lub dwa i kiedy wracał, zawsze miał zmęczoną twarz i cienie pod oczami. Jednak nawet wtedy, gdy wyglądał, jakby odwiedziła go sama Śmierć, zawsze miał czas dla pierwszoroczniaków, którym śniły się koszmary, czy dla siedmiorocznych i ich problemów miłosnych.

Natomiast Duch był srogim mężczyzną, który odrzucił za życia swoje szanse na miłość. Nie można było go nazwać przystojnym — nawet jak na ducha. Jednak nadal posiadał tę gorzką aurę, która przyciągała do niego wilkołaka.

Trochę się go bałam. Był nad wyraz zimny i bardzo często miał wokół siebie słabą mgiełkę, poświatę, która unosiła się, gdy podróżował korytarzami. Patrząc na nią, miało się wrażenie, że wyglądała zupełnie jak para unosząca się znad topiącego się lodu podczas wyjątkowo gorącego lata. Duch nigdy nie był kulturalny wobec innych, za to uśmiechał się, gdy dzieci potykały się na schodach i marszczył brwi, patrząc na każdego, kto ośmielił się nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

Nigdy nie odzywał się do nas, Gryfonów, to jednak nie sprawiało, że był mniej straszny. Miał piorunujące spojrzenie, przeszywające cię na wylot, a grymas na jego obliczu, wskazywał na to, że to, co tam zobaczył, nie wydawało mu się zbyt cenne.

Przeważnie nawiedzał części zamku, w których przebywali Ślizgoni, więc na szczęście nie widywaliśmy go zbyt często. Jednak zdarzało się, że późno w nocy włóczył się po naszym Pokoju Wspólnym i mgliście zatrzymywał się przed portretem wilkołaka. Jeżeli jakiś uczeń dalej nie spał, duch sztywno kiwał głową w kierunku portretu i przelatywał przez ścianę.

 

_Ta dwójka pragnęła być ze sobą. Było to jednak niemożliwe. Duch nie mógł wpłynąć do portretu, portret nie mógł opuścić swoich ram[1]. Wszystko, co mogli zrobić, to wpatrywać się w siebie i tęsknić. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek zorientował się, że się kochają._

 

Nigdy bym nie zwróciła większej uwagi na nich, nie zauważyłabym ich wzajemnych uczuć, ale w tamtym czasie przechodziłam przez trudny okres, który sprawił, że niektóre rzeczy widziałam inaczej. Na początku piątego roku zachorowałam i różdżka przestała odpowiadać na moją magię. Nie działały nawet zaklęcia, które doskonale opanowałam dwa lata wcześniej, a kiedy udawało mi się je rzucać, były strasznie słabe i nieobliczalne w swoich skutkach.

 

Stary, siwowłosy profesor Longbottom próbował mnie pocieszać. Uśmiechał się do mnie i nawet zdradził, że jego rodzina długo uważała go za charłaka. Mówił, że mój talent wkrótce znajdzie drogę, by do mnie wrócić. Jednak mijały tygodnie i jego uśmiech nie był już taki pewny. Nie potrafił mnie już więcej uspokajać. Coraz częściej milczał, kiedy byłam w pobliżu; a gdy musiał się odezwać, zawsze mówił łagodnym głosem.

Zielarstwo było moim ulubionym przedmiotem. Gdy moje żałosne próby na zaklęciach i transmutacji wzbudzały we mnie wstyd i powodowały, że zaczynałam się podłamywać, to nic nie mogło mi odebrać moich umiejętności w szklarniach. Dalej rozumiałam rośliny — nie odrzuciły mnie.

Po dwóch miesiącach męki dyrektor w końcu zwolnił mnie z transmutacji. _Do czasu, aż nie poczujesz się lepiej_ powiedział i przydzielił do asystowania w szklarniach profesorowi Longbottomowi. Nauczyciel stwierdził, że przydałaby mu się pomoc w związku z jego sędziwym wiekiem, jednak dla mnie było jasne, że nauczyciele próbują znaleźć jakieś zajęcie dla charłaka.

To było łaskawe z ich strony, więc byłam zadowolona, że nie będę głodować lub zostanę odesłana, by żyć wśród mugoli. Mimo wszystko czułam się źle, gdy widziałam, jak inne dziewczynki unikają mnie, jakbym czymś zarażała. Bolało mnie to, że ludzie nie chcieli już ze mną przebywać, uciekali ode mnie.

Kiedy zwolnili mnie z zaklęć, domyśliłam się, że nie ma dla mnie nadziei. Gdy moi koledzy chodzili na lekcje, ja spędzałam wtorki i piątki na nauce sprzątania mugolskimi sposobami. Wracałam do dormitorium przesiąknięta drażniącym zapachem środków do mycia podłóg i mebli, gorzko płacząc do czasu, aż dziewczyny wracały z zajęć.

Wilk z Wieży wydawał się wiedzieć, co czuję. A może po prostu naprawdę lubił spędzać ze mną czas? W każdym razie, dzięki niemu czułam się lepiej. Gdy pewnego dnia moje oczy były czerwone i opuchnięte od płaczu, a wszyscy inni byli na lekcjach, poprosił, abym przyciągnęła przed jego portret krzesło. Przygotował dla nas duży dzbanek gorącej czekolady i sięgnął po kubek. Po chwili skrzat wręczył mi identyczny, jak ten, który trzymał Wilk. Wiedziałam, że to tylko iluzja, ale to uczucie, że troszczył się o mnie na tyle, by symulować, dodawała mi otuchy i sprawiła, że jeszcze bardziej go polubiłam. Większość ludzi nawet nie próbowała już udawać. Bez cienia zażenowania dawali mi odczuć, że do nich nie pasuję.

Wilk z Wieży był jedyną osobą, która szczerze cieszyła się na mój widok, nie uważał mnie za problem, który musiał zostać rozwiązany.

— Mnie też nikt tutaj nie chciał — powiedział znad parującego kubka. — Moi rodzice rozmawiali z dyrektorem, a ten zgodził się, bym chodził do Hogwartu, pod warunkiem, że jak najdłużej będę ukrywał to, kim jestem. Gdyby ktokolwiek odkrył, że jestem wilkołakiem, to wybuchłby skandal dekady. Nikt nie marnował wtedy czasu na naukę wilkołaków.

Gdy zaczęłam myśleć o sobie jako swego rodzaju wilkołaku, czułam się mniej samotnie. Pragnęłam ukryć swój stan. Moi znajomi bardzo rzadko się do mnie odzywali i zdarzało się, że kiedy wchodziłam do Pokoju Wspólnego, milkły wszystkie rozmowy.

 

Ja też zaczęłam unikać innych. Coraz więcej wieczorów spędzałam w Pokoju Wspólnym, czytając _Historię Zielarstwa_ , podczas gdy moi znajomi z roku integrowali się na piętrze[2]. Czasami zasypiałam nad książkami, a często nawet nie udawałam, że mam jakiekolwiek zadanie domowe do odrobienia, nad którym mogłabym zasnąć. W takie wieczory, kiedy inni szli spać, ja zwijałam się pod wielkim kocem przed kominkiem.

Nikt o mnie nie pytał i nie próbował namówić, bym szła na górę, i po krótkim czasie to, że spałam przed kominkiem, było zupełnie naturalną rzeczą. Przez noc ogień powoli się wypalał, aż pozostawał tylko czarny popiół, który od czasu do czasu tlił się delikatną czerwienią. Jedyne źródło światła pochodziło z portretu Wilka z Wieży. Czasami oglądałam go spod półprzymkniętych powiek i pragnęłam móc się wspiąć tam, do niego, gdzie wiedziałam, że było bezpiecznie.

Późno w nocy Duch prześlizgiwał się do Pokoju Wspólnego i rozmawiał z wilkołakiem. Przez parę pierwszych razy, gdy mnie tam zobaczył, rozpływał się we mgle, podążając tam, gdzie przebywają duchy. Jednak po pewnym czasie wydawało mi się, że zaakceptował mnie zupełnie, jakbym była kolejnym meblem w pokoju. I tak samo, jak je ignorował, ignorował i mnie, gdy spałam lub udawałam, że to robię.

Kawałki szachów poruszały się po szachownicy z cichym stukotem.

— Nie, nie skoczek, ty zapchlony kundlu. Królowa, głupcze.

— Tutaj, Severusie?

— Nie, Lupin. Czy ty w ogóle zwracasz jakąkolwiek uwagę na grę? Gdybym tylko mógł sięgnąć i samemu przesunąć pionki, to zaszachowałbym cię już dwie godziny temu.

— W takim razie dobrze, że nie możesz. Lubię twoje towarzystwo. — Mogłam usłyszeć uśmiech w głosie Wilka z Wieży i zasypiałam przy ich cichej, miarowej rozmowie.

Dziewczynka wydobyła z siebie cichy dźwięk, który wyrwał mnie z moich wspomnień. Starałam się sobie przypomnieć, w którym momencie przerwałam. Ach tak, mówiłam o ich dwójce, pragnącej być razem, ale niemającej nawet możliwości dotknięcia się.

 

Było dokładnie tak, jak powiedziałam wnuczce. Duch nie mógł wejść do portretu, a wilkołak nie mógł wyjść spoza jednowymiarowej rzeczywistości otoczonej pozłacanymi ramami. Ten pierwszy mógł przepłynąć przez obraz jak zimna mgła, ale drugi nie czuł żadnego dotyku. Lupin wyciągał rękę, ale nieważne jak bardzo się starał, nigdy nie mógł opuścić obrazu[3]. Czasami wilkołak przyciskał płasko dłoń do dzielącej go od reszty świata, niewidzialnej ściany. I czasami była ona przykrywana przez drugą, mglistą, duchową. Zawsze jednak dzieliła je ta niewidoczna bariera.

To było smutne. Duch nie wiedział, jak odejść i przestać nawiedzać zamek, nie mógł ruszyć dalej. Wierzył, że był niepełny[4] i uwięziony w zawieszeniu, w półistnieniu. Wilkołak znowu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie mógł opuścić swojego namalowanego świata.

 

Oczywiście żaden z nich nigdy mi nie powiedział o tych uczuciach. Jednak pewnego dnia, kiedy moje lekcje były bardziej praktyczne, zasnęłam przed kominkiem pośród rozsypanych dookoła mnie pergaminów. Gdy się przebudziłam, usłyszałam, jak rozmawiają.

— Severusie — powiedział delikatnym głosem wilkołak — boli mnie, kiedy widzę cię w ten sposób, na wpół tutaj, na wpół nigdzie. Jak jakąś nawiedzoną rzecz.

Duch wydał dziwny dźwięk, który zapewne miał być śmiechem, ale i tak spowodował, że zadrżałam ze strachu.

— Wilkołaku, jestem duchem. To jest coś, co robimy.

— Chciałbym cię po prostu uwolnić, mój ukochany.

— Jeżeli pragniesz, bym odszedł, to na pewno jestem w stanie znaleźć przyjemniejsze zakątki zamku.

— Nie, jestem zbyt samolubny, Severusie. Po prostu… czasami zastanawiam się, czy to ja cię tu zatrzymuję. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że mogę być powodem, dla którego nie przekraczasz granicy między życiem a śmiercią, kiedy powinieneś być wolny.

— Czy zdarzyło ci się pomyśleć, marno imitacjo wilkołaka, że od dawna mogę nie mieć całej duszy? Nie bez przyczyny nazywają te zaklęcia niewybaczalnymi[5]. Mogę tutaj być nie dlatego, że coś mnie tu trzyma, ale może jest to jedyne miejsce, które mi pozostało.

— Przepraszam, Severusie. Nie chciałem cię urazić.

— Nie, to moja wina. Moja odpowiedź była zbyt uszczypliwa. Jesteś wyjątkowo… znośny. Jak na wilkołaka. Nie wiem, co mnie przyciąga do tego miejsca, ale doceniam twoje towarzystwo. Nie chcę, byś się przeze mnie obwiniał.

 

_I pewnego dnia odkryli nadzieję. Odkryli portret ducha lub raczej mężczyzny, który nim był._

_Czy Duch mógł w jakiś sposób wstąpić w swój własny portret? Czy kochankowie mogli się w końcu dotknąć? Czy była to szansa, o której marzyli?_

Eksperci przebadali obraz i żaden z nich nie słyszał o duchu z portretem. Mogli tylko powiedzieć, że Duch w jakiś sposób musiał blokować ożycie portretu. By ten się przebudził, Duch musiał tego chcieć i samemu odejść.

  


Kiedy znaleźliśmy portret, był środek zimy. Nasz nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami zachorował i jego zastępczyni zdecydowała, że zapoznamy się z sekcją portretów. Paru uczniów narzekało, że to tylko zwykłe artefakty, ale tak naprawdę wszyscy byliśmy zadowoleni, że nie musimy włóczyć się po mokrym i lepkim śniegu, szukając jakichś istot, które wcale nie chciały być znalezione — chyba że akurat chciały nas zjeść na obiad. Wywiad z portretami był wdzięczną przerwą.

 

A ja, doskonale wiedząc o moim charłactwie, cieszyłam się każdym zadaniem, które nie wymagało różdżki.

Każdy z nas miał wyciągnąć kawałek papieru ze stojącego pudełka. Na początku pergamin był pusty i obawiałam się, że potrzebna jest magia, ale po chwili zaczął się nagrzewać i pojawiły się na nim brązowe litery. Napis brzmiał: Dyrektor Snape. Nigdy nie słyszałam o tym dyrektorze, choć znałam większość portretów w zamku, poza tymi wywieszonymi w prywatnych kwaterach lub innych Pokojach Wspólnych. Nie mogłam, przecież chodzić pukając od drzwi do drzwi w poszukiwaniu go.

W końcu udało mi się przekonać jedną z moich rówieśnic, by rzuciła dla mnie zaklęcie namierzające. Obiecałam jej, że przez tydzień będę odrabiała za nią zadania domowe z historii magii. Bałam się, że mi nie pomoże i tak naprawdę nikt inny nie rzuci dla mnie tego czaru.

Gdy wykonała moją prośbę, spojrzała na mnie dziwnie i powiedziała:

— Wisi na poddaszu w Wieży Środowej.

Zawsze myślałam o Wieży Środowej jako o jednej z tych niemiłych historii, które starsze roczniki opowiadają pierwszorocznym, kiedy sobie z nich żartują. Jeden z bardziej przebiegłych Ślizgonów przekonał raz całą klasę Gryfonów, że hasło na boisko do quidditcha w tamtym tygodniu brzmiało _Slytherin na zawsze_. Udało mu się sprawić, że uwierzyli w to, że sami też będą mogli wybrać nadchodzące hasło. Jednak jeżeli chcieli uczestniczyć w treningach… Dopiero po paru dniach te dzieciaki zorientowały się, że boisko nigdy nie posiadało hasła.

Stąd też mój wniosek, że Wieża Środowa jest kolejnym takim nonsensem. W końcu była dość często wykorzystywana w żartach z nowych studentów. „Gdzie jest sala eliksirów? Cóż, bardzo prosto jest ją znaleźć — pierwsza klasa w Wieży Środowej, na pewno jej nie przegapisz. A jak znajdę Wieżę? To oczywiste, musisz zaczekać do środy”.

A jednak okazało się, że ta Wieża rzeczywiście istnieje. Poprosiłam jednego ze skrzatów domowych, by mnie tam zaprowadził. Podążałam za nim do góry schodami Wieży Wschodniej, aż zatrzymał się przed otwartym oknem przy sowiarni.

— Zaraz za oknem, panienko, ale tylko w środy — odparł przed zniknięciem.

Moje serce zamarło; widocznie byłam tak samo naiwna jak pierwszoroczniak. Ale przecież skrzat nie zażartowałby sobie ze mnie. One po prostu nie żartują. Zdezorientowana wyjrzałam za okno. Wyrzuciłam przez nie knuta, który bez pomocy od nieistniejącej wieży zniknął mi z pola widzenia.

Może reszta żartu też jest prawdziwa? Zaczekałam do środy i wróciłam na miejsce. Wyjrzałam przez okno; widziałam ten sam widok, co zazwyczaj. Wzdychając na swoją własną głupotę, wyjęłam kolejnego knuta i wyrzuciłam przez okno, chcąc zaobserwować, jak spada.

Ale on wcale nie spadł. Nie spadł! Usłyszałam zamiast tego odgłos, gdy upadł w miejscu, którego nie mogłam dostrzec. Wyrzuciłam przez okno swoje szaty i otrzymałam ten sam rezultat. Na pewno straciłam rozum, ale wspięłam się przez okno do ogromnego pokoju z kamienia. Był w większości pusty, poza stosem skrzyń z napisem _Niebezpieczne!, Nie otwierać_! i na wpół złożonym, sztucznym szkieletem. Na ścianie wisiała duża, ciemna, drewniana rama. Na plakietce, drobnymi literami, wyryte zostało Dyrektor Snape. Obraz był cały czarny bez grama innego koloru. Nie była to szklana czerń farby, nawet nie ciemność bezgwiezdnej nocy, ale był pokryty czymś na podobieństwo czerni Peruwiańskiego Proszku Natychmiastowej Ciemności.

Portret nie reagował na nic, nawet na moje słowa. Nie czułam od niego tej emanującej obecności, jakby wcale nie był portretem! Nie podobało mi się to. Rama była zimna, dziwnie mokra i martwa. Mimo wszystko zmusiłam się, by ją zdjąć, aby móc przenieść obraz do zamku.

Zaniosłam obraz do gabinetu profesor i ostrożnie ustawiłam w pudle, które pozostawiła mi nauczycielka. Przynajmniej pani Grubwell będzie wiedziała, że się starałam i próbowałam. Obraz zniknął z cichym, ssącym dźwiękiem, a ja udałam się do biblioteki, aby napisać esej o pustych i milczących portretach.

  


_Rozmawiali do późna w nocy. Wilkołak był bardzo subtelny w stosunku do Ducha. Powiedział mu, że jeżeli Duch zdecyduje się przejść granicę, to w końcu mogliby być razem, w malowanych krainach. Jednak gdyby odmówił, nie mogli być w żadnym z tych miejsc.  
_  


_W końcu Duch się zgodził._

  


Pamiętam tę noc. Minęło wiele lat, odkąd słyszałam tę konwersację, ale bardzo dokładnie zapamiętałam każde wypowiedziane przez nich słowo. Leżałam na dużej poduszce przed kominkiem i udawałam, że śpię. Drewno powoli się wypalało, ale inny ogień tańczył wewnątrz małego biura Wilka z Wieży, a Duch emanował delikatną, jasną poświatą.

— Więc co sprawiło, że w takim pośpiechu zniknąłeś? Zdenerwowany? Obrazy na korytarzach piszczały prawie jak mysz złapana przez kuguchara.

Wilkołak pochylił się nad swoim wymalowanym biurkiem i wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego.

— Przepraszam. Boją się ciebie, Severusie.

— Boją się mnie? Ciężko byłoby mi już kogokolwiek przekląć. Zapomnieli, że jestem duchem?

— Wiedziałeś… wiedziałeś, że masz portret, Severusie?

— Nie, _próbowali_ zrobić mi portret, zanim dowiedzieli się, że zostałem. Nigdy nie został ożywiony, bo przecież już tutaj jestem.

— Cóż, na poddaszu była rama z twoim nazwiskiem. Jeden z uczniów ją znalazł. Severusie, to może być nasza szansa. Pracownicy myślą, że twoja duchowa natura podświadomie blokuje obraz i w jakiś sposób go tłumi. Może gdybyś pozwolił mu ożyć… Gdybyś zobaczył, że przejście nie oznacza tego, iż będziemy musieli się rozstać, to może... Byłbyś w stanie przestać być duchem? Spróbujesz dla mnie? Zbyt wiele razy byłem powodem braku twojego szczęścia.

— Zastanawiam się, co by się stało, gdyby się udało, gdybym wciąż mógł przejść. Myślisz… Myślisz, że gdy to się stanie, ta pewna część mnie wciąż będzie w portrecie? — wyszeptał Duch i prawie nie dosłyszałam jego słów. — Wtedy mógłbym cię naprawdę zobaczyć…

— Gdy przejdziesz, to możemy być razem — odpowiedział Wilk. — Naprawdę zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?

— Tak — przytaknął Duch. — Tak. Jakoś postaram się opuścić i przejść. — W jego głosie było lekkie drżenie i myślałam, że usłyszałam je tylko w swojej wyobraźni.

Wilkołak poruszył dłonią w powietrzu, zupełnie jakby śledził kontury swojego ukochanego.

— Też chcę ciebie poczuć — powiedział cicho Duch.

Wilkołak przesunął się i naparł ciałem na niewidzialną barierę. Duch zrobił dokładnie do samo i ich twarze oraz dłonie wyglądały, jakby się dotykały. Musiał to być strasznie niesatysfakcjonujący pocałunek, ale wydawało się, że im to nie przeszkadzało.

— Niedługo — obiecał Duch.

  


Kiedy wróciłam na następny rok nauki, zastałam ich obu w ramie obrazu, robiących sobie piknik na wymalowanej łące, a niedługo potem ich ubrania zostały porozrzucane po krajobrazie całego zamku. Pozostałe portrety były zgorszone. Albo przynajmniej tak wtedy mówili.

_Przez cały ten rok widzieliśmy ich, gdy przeskakiwali z jednej ramy do drugiej. Nocą mogliśmy zobaczyć, jak siedzieli wtuleni w siebie przed kominkiem, kiedy powoli zasypiali._

 

— To było piękne. — Jak było wnuczce na imię? — Moja droga, to było piękne… Właśnie to może się stać, kiedy skaczesz z klifu całą sobą i swoją duszą, ufając, że ktoś cię złapie.

Oczy małej lśniły, gdy mi dziękowała. To było wszystko, co potrzebowała usłyszeć. Miłość warta była ryzyka, jeżeli mogła być szczęśliwa.

Byłam pewna, że teraz sama skoczy i zakochana ucieknie z tym chłopcem artystą.

Oczywiście, że jej skłamałam. Albo raczej nie powiedziałam jej niczego, co nie było prawdą. Wszystko zdarzyło się tak, jak opowiedziałam, ale każdy romans jest cudowny, jeżeli wiesz, w którym miejscu przerwać bajkę.

 

Następnego ranka leżałam w łóżku, gdy obudził mnie hałas. Krzyki i żarty zagłuszały odgłos ciągniętego po schodach kufra. Wiedziałam, co mnie obudziło przez głośne _Przestań rzucać tym cholernym kufrem, zanim obudzisz prababkę!_ Drzwi do mojego pokoju otworzyły się i ktoś zajrzał, ale moje oczy były dalej zamknięte.

Rozpamiętywałam Ducha. Rozpamiętywałam wilkołaka.

Ignorowałam przyciszone teraz już odgłosy z korytarza. Byłam ponownie w Pokoju Wspólnym przed zbyt gorącym ogniem...

Myślę o nich dość często, o wilkołaku i jego kochanku. Lubię przypominać sobie momenty, kiedy wspólnie siedzieli w biurze Wilka z Wieży, popijając wino i tuląc się do siebie. Właśnie tak widzę ich w swoich myślach.

Wilkołak był namalowany bardzo realistycznie i bez problemu można było dojrzeć dziury oraz łaty w jego szatach. Zawsze zastanawiałam się, dlaczego został namalowany w ten sposób. Doszłam do wniosku, że musiał to być przykład miłości, która polegała na tym, że ktoś tak bardzo troszczył się o niego, że zadbał o namalowanie go takim, jakim był w rzeczywistości.

Wtedy doszłam do wniosku, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek ktoś będzie chciał mnie namalować, zażyczę sobie, aby przedstawił mnie jako piękną i młodą, ubraną w drogie szaty. Białe kłamstwo jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

Ten, kto namalował wilkołaka, nie myślał w ten sposób. Zamiast tego ostrożnie ukazał każdą postrzępioną nitkę, każdą łatę. Gdy wilkołak żył, musiał zapewne samemu zszywać swoje szaty. Przecież żadna kobieta nie naszyłaby tego ciemnego fioletu na brązowym materiale.

Jego kochanek namalowany był w zupełnie odmiennym stylu. Ktoś nakładał farbę w taki sposób, jakby malował nożem, a nie pędzlem. Bardziej przedstawiona był otaczająca go aura niż jego rysy. Twarz mówiła wyraźne _odejdź, nie lubię cię. Naprawdę musisz na mnie patrzeć?_

Jednak kiedy był w tej samej ramie, co wilkołak, cała jego twarz się zmieniała. Oczy łagodniały i, przysięgam, uśmiechał się; w sumie może było to tylko złudzenie spowodowane światłem? Jednak to, jak patrzył na Wilka z Wieży… Cóż, miałam nadzieję, że i na mnie ktoś tak kiedyś spojrzy. Tak, to było dobre miejsce na zakończenie opowieści — obaj byli szczęśliwi.

 

Udało mi się skończyć piąty rok. Dużą rolę odgrywał w tym Wilk z Wieży i jego ciągłe wspieranie mnie. Dzięki niemu się nie poddałam, ale to jego kochanek dał mi powód do ciągłego próbowania. Kiedy prawie zaakceptowałam ofertę dyrektora, która zwalniała mnie ze wszystkich moich SUMów, to jego głos spowodował, że ponownie się zastanowiłam. Pamiętałam to słabe drżenie, gdy obiecywał Wilkowi, że odejdzie jako duch. Że wyzwoli się, uwolni. Myślałam wtedy, ile potrzeba odwagi, by decydować się na taki czyn. Nie mogłam pamiętać o tym i wybrać najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie. Do końca roku szkolnego, w chwilach, kiedy myślałam, że nie uda mi się żyć jako charłak w świecie pełnym magii, za każdym razem powtarzałam sobie, że mam tyle samo odwagi co nieznośny Duch.

I chyba właśnie wtedy znalazłam w sobie tę odwagę. Zaczęłam ponownie patrzeć w oczy moim rówieśnikom, niezależnie od tego, czy oni tego chcieli, czy też nie. Byłam w stanie zdać nawet SUMy z zielarstwa i historii magii.

 

Tego lata zamek miał przejść generalny remont. Wraz z innymi sierotami zostałam, by pomóc. Jestem pewna, że wszyscy myśleli, iż są mili, włączając mnie do grupy. Postanowiłam pokazać im, że nie warto oceniać wartości człowieka po ich magii.

Mogłam być charłakiem, ale nie chciałam pozwolić, by inni myśleli o mnie tylko w ten sposób. Dlatego też z piorunującym wzrokiem przekonałam pozostałych uczniów, by pozwolili mi zorganizować i rozplanować nasze zadania. Dzięki temu mogłam sobie przydzielić to, co wiedziałam, że uda mi się ukończyć bez magii. To też pokazało wszystkim, że nie jestem dla nikogo przypadkiem specjalnym, nad którym trzeba się litować i mu pomagać.

Tego popołudnia przydzieliłam sobie policzenie wszystkich pokoi w lochach i wtedy go znalazłam. Weszłam do konglomeratu pokoi, które na mojej mapie były zaznaczone jako cenne kwatery pracowników. Cały pokój był ciemny, zakurzony i śmierdział pleśnią. Uniosłam swoją latarnię, ale światło nie dosięgało dalekich kątów.

Poczułam coś zimnego. Na początku pomyślałam, że to przeciąg. Wtedy go zobaczyłam.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie bałam się go. Siedział sam na kamiennej podłodze. Prawie w ogóle nie było w nim światła. Jego normalna mglista poświata zbladła do mętnego błękitu, który tlił się jak dogasający ogarek. Ale najbardziej przerażające były jego oczy.

Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, wyglądał, jakby w końcu został złamany. Powiedziałabym, że był, jak zwierzęta złapane w pułapkę, jednak to, co widziałam, wydawało mi się znacznie gorsze. Przez lata, jak każdy, schwytałam sporo myszy w różne pułapki, czasami niektóre z nich jeszcze żyły. Były wtedy przerażone, zraniona i wiedziały, że nie ma żadnej drogi ucieczki. Jednak nawet taki widok nie był najgorszy, ponieważ mogłam obiecać myszy jej śmierć. Mogłam zakończyć jej ból.

Lecz to, co teraz widziałam… Wyglądało, jak ból złapanego zwierzęcia, które wiedziało, że nie może umrzeć. Spojrzał na mnie i gdy nasze oczy się spotkały, powiedział słowa, które po raz pierwszy były bezpośrednio skierowane w moją stronę.

— Nie mów mu.

  


Gdy następnym razem przechodziłam tamtym korytarzem, drzwi zniknęły. Tak jakby nigdy ich tam nie było.

  


I nie powiedziałam. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałam, że duch[6] dyrektora Snape’a nie był w stanie odejść. Teraz jestem starą kobietą i niedługo umrę. Wtedy tylko sam Duch6 będzie wiedział, że dalej ciągle błąka się w nieznanych otchłaniach zamku. Jakby pokutował.

Czasami jedynym prezentem, który możemy komuś dać jest to, że zdajemy sobie sprawę, kiedy przestać mówić. Niekoniecznie jest to tragiczne. Milczenie często pozwala nam doceniać szczęście w niektórych ciemnych i mrocznych miejscach. Jest nieskończenie wiele radości na świecie, jeżeli tylko pamiętamy tajemnicę szczęśliwych opowieści.

  


Każda historia ma szczęśliwe zakończenie, jeżeli tylko wiesz, w którym miejscu przestać ją opowiadać.

**Author's Note:**

> 1, 3 Chodzi o to, że portret nie mógł opuścić obrazowego wymiaru i dołączyć do wymiaru, w którym przybywał Duch oraz uczniowie. Jeżeli w tekście jest informacja, że go to chodzi o opuszczenie swojego portretu i przechodzenie do innego obrazu.  
> 2 Przyjmijmy, że uczniowie woleli przebywać we własnych dormitoriach niż w pokoju wspólnym, a narratorka zapomniała o istnieniu biblioteki, a obecność Wilka z Wieży ją koiła. Wcale nie powinno być odwrotnie, że unikając ich, powinna się izolować, a jak wiemy PW do samotnych miejsc wieczorami nie należał ;) Przymknijmy oko na niedociągnięcia autorki, dobrze? To zagranica, tam różne, dziwne błędy powstają. ;)  
> 4, 5 Wydaje mi się, że w wersji autorki Severus zmarł od zaklęcia niewybaczalnego lub był pod zbyt długim jego wpływem i przez to jego dusza może nie być pełna.  
> 6 Wielkość liter zależy, czy mówiłam o Duchu, jako nazwie własnej czy duchu, jako bycie samym w sobie, jak człowiek, mężcyzna, etc.
> 
> Tekst czekał trzy lata na tłumaczenie, zabierałam się za nie i zabrać nie mogłam. Aż usiadłam i zrobiłam to w ciągu paru godzin. Bardzo dziękuję dziewczynom za pomoc przy betowaniu — bez nich ten tekst wyglądałby okropnie! Wszelkie błędy, które zauważycie są moje, ponieważ jestem bardzo uparta i czasami stawiałam na swoim ;)  
> Mnie ten tekst zafascynował, dziewczyny nie. Można to zrzucić na moje uwielbienie dla Snupinów ;)


End file.
